chasseur du désert
by Personne44
Summary: La suite des aventures du khajiit Octavius, quelqu'un veut sa mort et a envoyer des assassins après lui. Il vas aller jusqu'à Elswers pour le trouver et en finir.
1. Chapter 1

Merci de lire cette fanfic. La voila, la suite de l'histoire d'Octavius, le Dovahkiin à ne pas faire chier. Comme d'habitude cette histoire est pour un public mature et je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe présentes. Bonne lecture ;)

 **Les chasseurs du désert**

Dans une caverne, deux contrebandiers sont assis près d'un feu, gardant leur précieuse marchandise à l'abri. Des ombres s'introduisent alors dans la caverne sans que personne ne les remarque.

-Je te le dis! Un dragon n'a pas de couille!

-Je sais qu'il ne se reproduise pas, mais ces tous des male! Ils doivent bien avoir des burnes!

Les deux hommes furent alors coupés dans leur conversation lorsque deux mains munies de griffe leur tranchèrent la gorge. Ils s'écroulèrent dans leur sang et les tueurs sortirent de l'ombre. C'était deux Khajiit, l'un était d'une taille normale et l'autre était très grand et large. D'autres khajiits entrèrent à leur tour dans la grotte. Il y avait une femelle de taille commune, une sorte de fauve et un Khajiit de la taille d'un chat portant des vêtements. Ce dernier commença à se plaindre.

-Bordel les gars! J'ai dit de manière propre! On va vivre ici et je n'ai pas envie de marcher dans le sang matin, midi et soir!

-Désolé, on va pousser les cadavres et mettre un tapis si ça peut te faire plaisir. Ripostât le grand en agrippant de chaque bras une jambe des deux cadavres et en les trainants vers l'extérieur.

L'autre male utilisa de la magie et transforma le sang au sol en une masse solide et prit un tapis dans les marchandises pour le couvrir. Ils s'installèrent alors près du feu et mirent de la viande à cuire. La femelle prit dans ses bras le fauve.

\- Sa c'est mon petit frère! Les gardes sur la route ont flippé comme des gamins en te voyant. Dit-elle en cajolant le khajiit de forme bestiale.

Leur apparence n'était en effet pas semblable, la femme avait une fourrure brune avec un ton de roux et s'est yeux était verre. Le plus grand était noir avec des emplacements blancs, par exemple son visage et avait les yeux bleus. Le petit était de couleur sable et avait des yeux jaunes. Le fauve était de la même couleur que sa sœur et avait les mêmes yeux. Et celui de taille normale était d'un gris foncé avec les yeux bleus aussi. Le plus petit se leva alors et prit la parole.

-Sa suffi les câlins familiaux, parlons du travail. Notre cible est Octavius Accius, ces un khajiit male, dans la cinquantaine et légèrement plus grand que la moyenne. Il a une fourrure grise tigrée et est armé. Il faudra faire attention, car ce mec c'est une putain de légende vivante. Il est le Dovahkiin et utilise l'art de la voix à volonté. Il est aussi un vétéran chevronné de la légion et c'est un épéiste sans pareil. Si on l'attaque quand il est équipé et avec ses pleines capacités on peut dire adieu à la vie. Des questions?

-Si on ne peut pas le démolir comme ça, comment on va le tuer? Demanda le géant en prenant une boucher de venaison grillée.

-Simple, après chaque boulot il va boire à la taverne de Blancherive. Il n'aura pas son armure ni son épée. Vous le tuez sur place et vous disparaissez, aussi simple que sa.

Après avoir mangé. Le petit khajiit recommença à donner des instructions.

-Voilà le plan! Ahnarra dit-il en pointant la femme, Dato en pointant le grand et Bassa en pointant l'autre homme. Vous allez entrer dans la taverne et lui régler son compte. Moi et Jhaza ont vas surveiller les gardes et leur laisser une petite surprise.

Tout le monde approuva le plan et préparèrent leur arme. Ils avaient des poignards elfiques pour faire le travaille et portaient tous une armure de cuire de protection d'urgence (sauf le petit et le fauve). Ils étaient tous très confiants, ils étaient dans la force de l'âge et Octavius commençait à se faire vieux. Pour l'espérance de vie de Tamriel, quarante ans étaient un âge qu'on pouvait dire de vieux. Ils choisirent tous une chambre dans les salles d'entreposages des contrebandiers, creusés dans les murs de la caverne. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée près du feu à boire. Bassa passa la soirée à lire un livre, Jhaza se toiletta, Ahnarra et Dato était coller près de feu en se bécotant et le petit dont le nom était Raska pratiquait des sorts. Tous allèrent se coucher sauf le grand Dato qui finit de préparer sa lame. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre de fortune, il découvrit Ahnarra nue qui l'attendait sur les caisses recouvertes de peau de bête qui lui servait de lit. Il enleva son armure et ferma la porte derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavius arriva à Blancherive la nuit tombé. Il était épuisé et déposa ses armes et son armure chez lui et se dirigea vers la taverne. Il n'y avait aucun client à part lui et il fumait tranquillement à sa table habituelle. La propriétaire était partie chez une amie et avait laissé Octavius seul, sachant qu'il allait garder les lieux. Il buvait une chope d'hydromel quand trois inconnus sont entrés. Il les avait entendu et avais senti leur odeur, mais ne leur porta pas attention et dit juste que la propriétaire était partie et de revenir une autre fois. Puis, une voie se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- On n'est pas ici pour boire, grand-père!

Octavius ne se retourna pas, il savait qu'il avait à faire à des khajiits à cause de la voie.

-Alors, vous êtes là pour quoi?

-Pour toi! Répondit une des voies.

Sans prévenir, Octavius se leva et propulsa son tabouret avec son pied avant de la rattraper et de donner un violent coup a la tête du plus grand. Il fut déstabilisé et tomba sur le coter, poussant Ahnarra sur le coter. Bassa qui avait des réflex très rapide donna un coup de poing sur la mâchoire D'Octavius. Il riposta alors avec un violent uppercut qui propulsa la khajiit sur une table derrière lui. Octavius pus à peine se retourner qu'un puissant coup de poing le propulsa sur le mur. Il esquiva de peu la dague Ahnarra qui avait profité du violent coup donné par Dato. Elle entailla le flanc du Dovahkiin, mais la blessure n'était pas trop grave. Il frappa le coude d'Ahnarra sous un certain angle et la douleur la fit lâcher son arme. Elle fut propulsée ver l'arrière et se cognat le dos contre une chaise. Dato chargea avec son arme à la main et frappa Octavius de plein fouet. Ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans une autre pièce. Octavius saignait du nez et de la bouche et Dato avais un filet de sang sur le coté du visage. Dato reçut alors un violent coup de poing et fut sonné. Octavius prit le bras de son adversaire et le brisa en utilisant une chaise comme appuis. Il cria alors de douleur et tenu son bras pour le stabiliser, il était à genou et Octavius se releva.

-Tu ma cassé le bras!

-C'est le but!

Octavius lui donna un violent coup de genou au visage, l'assomment pour un bout de temps. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la lame de Bassa lui traversa la chaire de l'épaule, causant une vive douleur. Il prit Bassa par la gorge et le frappa sur le mur le plus proche, le sonnant à son tour. Il enleva le poignard de son épaule en retournant dans la salle principale, il reçut alors un coup de pied acrobatique en plein visage. Ahnarra se remit en position de combat.

-Tu vas me le payer vieux salaud!

-J'en suis pas sur, d'un moment à l'autre une dizaine de gardes vont passer cette porte et vont t'envoyer pourrir dans les donjons de fort dragon.

-Je ne crois pas vieil homme! Ils sont trop occupés à éteindre un faux à l'extérieur de la ville. Dit-elle avec un sourire sur son visage.

Octavius comprit la situation et donna rapidement au coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac de la Khajiit. Elle fut encore propulsée ver l'arrière et frappa le comptoir avant de tomber dans les vapes. Octavius quitta la taverne et partit en direction de temple de Kynareth. Arriver là bas, il surprit un guérisseur en train de ronfler, assis sur une chaise. Il le réveilla et le prêtre l'aida à soigner ses blessures au visage.

-Comment ses arrivées? Demanda le prêtre.

-Bof, rien d'important, seulement une tentative d'assassina.

Les gardes venaient de revenir à la ville et allèrent à la taverne après avoir appris la nouvelle, mais les khajiits avaient disparu. Dans leur caverne, les khajiit aussi se soignaient. Raska venait de finir de réparer le bras de Dato lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Ont a c'est chier! Maintenant on retourne a Elswers, sinon on risque d'avoir l'armer Sombrage au cul, ramasser vos affaires on part bientôt.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et reprirent la route. En partant, Bassa se parla à lui-même.

-Le patron va péter une crise…


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius ramassa ces affaires lorsque Lydia rentra dans la maison.

-vous aller quelque part mon thane?

-Oui, je dois aller à la cité impériale.

-Pourquoi? Vous savez que vous risquez votre peau en allant là-bas?

-Oui, je sais que ses dangereux, mais je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Un vieil ami qui a des réponses et des pistes sur cette tentative d'assassina, un espion parmi les Altmers.

Lydia remarqua qu'Octavius n'amenait que sa lame, des vivres et ces vêtements. Elle comprit qu'il voulait rester discret et qu'une t'elle armure le ralentirait. Il prit se son et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au revoir Lydia, si je ne reviens pas, la maison est à toi.

-Au revoir monsieur, je suis sur que vous allez revenir.

Il quitta alors la ville, puis la région et enfin la province. Il allait retourner ou il avait grandie et peu être savoir qui veut sa peau. Arrivés là bas, des dizaines de souvenirs lui sont revenus en tête. Il se souvenait de l'époque ou il courait dans les rues, jouant avec d'autres enfants et se battent a l'épée de bois, imaginant qu'ils tuaient un dragon et sauvais une princesse. Octavius entra dans une des nombreuses auberges de la ville ou son rendez-vous avait été fixé. Il entra et s'assis a une table. Il attendit quelque minute et lorsqu'il regarda ailleurs, un Altmer était assis à sa table avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Octavius se mis à rire.

-Armion, espèce d'enfoiré tu ne peux pas juste t'asseoir comme les autres, tu dois apparaitre comme par magie a chaque fois.

-Effectivement mon vieux, l'art de la discrétion est essentiel pour mon travail!

Armion était un espion impérial chez les haut-elf. Il en était un lui-même, mais il s'opposait complètement au Domaine. Il avait aussi été un légionnaire comme Octavius et Garon*(voir peau d'ébonite et cœur de dragon). Il baissa la voix et tendis une pille de feuille a son amie de longue date.

-Ce sont les infos que tu as demandées, J'ai aussi appris que celui qui veut te tuer est a Elswers et c'est un Talmor. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas parvenu à savoir qui il est. Il n'a pas engagé des enfants de chœur pour te faire la peau.

Octavius passa en revue les documents et en apprit beaucoup sur ses agresseurs. Dato était un garde pour un chef tribal, mais il fut banni pour avoir tué un autre membre de la tribu. Ahnarra et Jazha étaient les bâtards d'un important clan. Leur existence avait été cachée, mais lorsque le chef du clan appris qui ils étaient, ils ont du fuirent pour sauver leur vie. Bassa était le fils d'un magicien de rue et a vite appris a voler et a flouer les gens comme son père. Finalement, Raska était un arnaqueur professionnel et un excellent mage qui est né et a grandi dans le dessert.

-Tu devrais ajouter quelque truc a t'es fiche. Dis Octavius en souriant

-comme quoi?

-Par exemple, le grand crétin et la fille baisent ensemble.

-Comment tu sais sa?

-Bien, soit ils couchent ensemble, soit ce colosse porte le même parfum aux fleurs de l'archipel d'automne.

-Bien vue, tu aurais pu être été un bon espion si tu n'étais pas aussi…fonceur.

-Peu être bien, mais je préfère tuer des dragons et utiliser ma vois sur des bandits apeurés.

Ils burent un verre d'alcool fort comme il fessait avant avec les autres membres de leur groupe de légionnaire. Octavius reprit sur un sujet plus sensible.

-Tu as des nouvelles à propos de Ruvo?

-Rien, seulement la rumeur d'un Argonien balafrer comme toit, mais ces tous.

-Je vois…un jour on va le retrouver, ou l'enterrer

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour partir.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Je vais à Elswers, j'ai à régler quelque petit problème urgent.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavius arriva enfin a Elswer, son problème est qu'il devait traverser le désert et n'avais pas un cheval capable de cette prouesse. De toute manière, le cheval qu'il a utilisé pour arriver à la frontière était mort tué par un troll. Sons seul espoir résidait sur une bouteille contenant une étrange mixture. En effet il avait rencontré un vendeur Argonien qui voulait ses débarrasseurs et lui vendus à un prix ridiculement faible. Il cherchait maintenant le campement de Shavir, un trafiquant de skooma réputer œuvrant à la frontière. Il finit par trouver le camp. Il y avait quelque tente et des contrebandiers étaient à l'œuvre. Il entrât dans le camp et réclama a parler au maitre des lieux. Octavius fut conduit à une tante gardée par deux colosses qui le laissèrent entré. Il vit le hors la loi derrière une table avec une chope à la main dont la fourrure était couleur sable. Il avait assis sur ses genoux une khajiit qui ne portait qu'un bas. Il y avait aussi un lit où était une autre khajiit qui était quant à elle complètement nue. Le bandit commença sèchement la conversation.

-T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je désire un cheval et une réserve d'eau et de nourriture pour traverser le désert et allez a la ville la plus proche. Qui je suis n'est pas important.

Le bandit fit signe à la femme à moitié nue d'aller ailleurs et reprit la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un minable en ton genre a pour moi?

Octavius ne dit rien et posa sur la table la bouteille. Shavir la déboucha et sentit son contenue. Un grand sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Le contenue de la bouteille était la sève d'un arbre Hist, sa valeur était énorme et largement plus qu'un cheval et des vivres.

-Un cheval et de l'eau? Comme vous voudrez monsieur. Dit-il encore souriant de l'affaire qu'il venait de mener sans effort.

Octavius quitta le camp de bandit avant que l'envie de tuer tout le monde ne lui vienne en tête. Il entreprit alors sa traversée du désert qu'il fit avec succès. Sur la route il avait même acheté à des locaux un livre et une potion qui lui seraient surement utiles plus tard. Il était maintenant arrivé dans la ville les ordres pour sa mort avait été envoyé. En marchant dans les rues, il vit un visage familier. Bassa marchait dans les rues, il observait les prix et les bourses et ne remarqua pas Octavius qui le suivait. Même s'il y avait quelque humain, argonien ou elfe, la majorité des passants était des khajiit de toute forme. Il eut donc moins de difficulté à se fondre dans la masse. Octavius le suivit jusqu'à une ambassade Talmor et se doutait que les ordres venaient de là. Il prévoyait d'attaquer lorsque la nuit tombera. Ahnarra et Dato étaient seuls dans une chambre de l'ambassade. Ahnarra et lui fessaient l'amour et Ahnarra le chevauchais lorsqu'on cognat a la porte.

-Rhabillez-vous et en vitesse! Le patron veut nous voir! Cria Raska de l'autre coté de la porte

-encore quelque minute! criait Ahnarra mécontente.

\- Il a dit maintenant! Replica t'il avec un brin d'impatience.

-Va chier! Crit-elle de colère.

Le petit khajjit utilisa un de ses sorts et ouvrit violement la porte même si les deux amants était encore dans cette position. Il utilisa un sort de télékinésie et vit voler des vêtements au travers de la pièce sur le couple.

-Faite pas chier et arrêter de baiser, couvrez-vous maintenant et venez dans son bureau!

-Tu vas me le payer minus. Dis Dato en riant, même si Ahnarra était en colère.

Elle n'était pas fâchée que Raska l'ais vu nue, mais d'avoir été interrompu pour un patron qu'elle détestait. Ils se rhabillèrent et partir en direction du bureau de leur employeur. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Octavius entra par une fenêtre et esquiva de peu de garde. Il se dirigea vers le bureau central de l'ambassade à la recherche d'information utile lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, il sentit tous ses muscles s'immobiliser et perdit la possibilité de bouger. Un Haut-elfe sortit de l'ombre, il portait une robe de mage Talmor et avais les cheveux gris. Il était clairement plus âgé qu'Octavius et avait un grand sourire collé au visage.

-Bonsoir Octavius! Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, tu ne réfléchis toujours pas avant d'agir. Tu te souviens de moi? Bien sur que tu te souviens, quand on est entré dans votre cité impériale et tuée ton cher Victarion. Dit-il avait beaucoup de satisfaction.

Dato sortie de l'ombre a son tour et donna un violent coup de poing à Octavius, le sonnant sur le coup


	5. Chapter 5

Octavius se réveilla ligoter sur une chaise. Autour de lui, il y avait les khajiits et l'Atmer qui l'avaient capturé. Le silence planait dans la salle, et l'Altmer saprocha de lui. Octavius sourit en cria.

-Fus ro dah! Mais rien ne se passa.

Ce fut au tour de l'Altmer de rire.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser utiliser ta voie? J'ai bien des techniques pour te faire taire.

-Hum…ta tête de bite me dit quelque chose?

-Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi, je suis Faelian, haut mage du Talmor, j'étais là quand nous avons pris la cité impériale de vos mains.

-Je ne me souviens pas de toi, j'avais tué tellement de merdeux arrogants dans ton genre. Dit-il en riant

-rit comme tu veux, je suis la pour te faire une proposition, rejoint le Talmor et nous te pardonnerons de t'avoir tenu face a nous.

-Va te faire foutre par un troll!

-Tu sais, ses nous qui avec notre puissance ont fait revenir les lunes dont ton peuple dépend.

-J'emmerde les lunes!

Après avoir crié un t'elle blasphème, les khajiit autour de lui s'avancèrent pour le tabasser. Mais l'elfe les arrêta et leur demanda de sortir, ce qu'ils firent. L'elfe reprit sa discussion avec son prisonnier.

-Tu sais que tu es très chanceux, j'ai d'abord tenté de te tuer et maintenant je te donne la chance de vivre riche. Les autres membres de la hiérarchie ne voulaient pas tenter de te faire assassiner, car ça comportait trop de risque, pas moi.

-C'est vrai que les Talmor ont toujours été des lâches et des faibles. Mais ne tente pas de dire que tu es courageux et fort, car si je n'étais pas attaché tu serais parti en courant et en criant comme une fillette.

L'elfe était insulté, mais ne le laissa pas paraitre. Il prit une coupe de vin et en bue une gorger en riant.

-Ton arrogance est incroyable.

-Et ta lâcheté aussi mériterait une médaille.

-Tu sais qui est le plus intelligent ici, c'est moi, j'ai mis ce piège magique à l'entrée de la pièce. J'ai trouvé comment faire taire ta voix de dragon.

-Mais soyons honnêtes d'homme à homme, vous n'avez pas fait revenir les lunes.

-Évidement que non, ces idiots de khajiits peuvent croire n'importe quoi. Maintenant cette répugnante race inférieure est à sa place…en esclave.

Il fit alors apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main et se prépara à la lancée.

-Au revoir, Octa… s'arrêta'-il sèchement lorsqu'une lame lui traversa le genou. Il tomba sur son genou restant et une main le Bayonnais pour éviter qu'il cri. C'était Dato et les autres khajiit étaient derrière lui. Bassa détacha Octavius qui se releva.

-Tu sais Fealian, je ne suis pas venu sans préparation.

Il sortit de son sac qui était sur le bureau de l'elfe un livre et une potion à moitié bue.

-La télépathie en quelque étape simple et une potion de concentration mentale. Tous se qui me fallait pour que t'es ¨esclave¨ sache qui tu es vraiment, un sale troue du cul.

Une fois la phrase d'Octavius terminé, Dato brisa la nuque de Fealian qui s'écroula mollement au sol. Ahnarra s'approcha et donna un coup de pied au cadavre de son ancien patron. Raska monta sur le bureau et parla à Octavius

-vous allez faire quoi maintenant?

-Je vais rentrer moi et enfin me relaxer. Dit-il avec satisfaction.

Dato s'approcha à son tour et donna un rapide coup de poing sur le nez d'Octavius. Il prit dans ses mains son museau douloureux.

-Pourquoi?!

-Pour m'avoir, cassez le bras.

-Tu aurais pu demander des excuses!

-Oui, mais ces moins satisfaisants.

Octavius approuva d'un petit mouvement de la tête et ils quittèrent l'ambassade. Le groupe de khajiit restât ensemble et partir de leur coter. Octavius retraversa le désert et s'arrêta de nouveau à la cité impériale pour une journée afin de revivre ses souvenirs. Il ne fut pas mécontent de retourner en Bordeciel et de revenir chez lui. Mais d'abord, il s'arrêta à la taverne pour enfin pouvoir prendre une bière sans avoir à se battre.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et votre avis. Je m'excuse encore pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe


End file.
